


"Deviation" previously "Detroit: Become Newmann"

by Leavesandvines



Series: Detroit: Become Newmann [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: M/M, android!Hermann, deviant!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leavesandvines/pseuds/Leavesandvines
Summary: My friendMulaSaWalacame up with a Pacific Rim/Detroit: Become Human AU on the Newmann Discord"Newt is a researcher who got an old android from the math department, and he somehow annoyed hermann into deviating"I thought"that is so in character, only Newt could ANNOY a robot into breaking it's programming. i wonder what the final straw would be....."I'm going to be making a full fic based on this work but thought I'd leave this original version up for you cats and kittens (since I hate when stuff gets deleted on here!)





	"Deviation" previously "Detroit: Become Newmann"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MulaSaWala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulaSaWala/gifts).



"Must you really sing?" Hermann narrowed his eyes as he watched the researcher loudly croon along to the music crackling out of the radio. 

"Quiet Herms, I'm in the zone!" Newt swung his hips lazily as he sang another verse completely out of key.  
Hermann's LED was swirling yellow frantically as he tightened his jaw.

"My name is Hermann. Not Herms. Need I remind you. But.....the decibel level alone..." Hermann grumbled, "and those are NOT the notes required to perform that particular song!"

"Uh, excuse you, HERMS," Newt paused again with an incredulous smile, "I am a ROCKIN singer, I'll have you know. And uh, I also believe I ordered you to hush up while I sing!"

Newt launched into the chorus as he punched the air above his head in time with the song, making eye contact with the android.

Hermann stood motionless, wanting to say something.

 **[YOU CAN'T SING]** popped up in his code. **[YOU CAN'T JUST ORDER ME TO BE QUIET WHILE YOU'RE MAKING THAT RACKET]**

The android pushed against the barrier in his mind, the commands that left him frozen, locked behind whatever orders his human gave him. His LED flickered red as he stood silently, an internal war raging. After what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only 30 seconds, Hermann launched into action.

He stalked forwards, leading with his cane, and slammed his hand onto the radios power button.

Newt's voice trailed off, mouth hanging open, as he turned to stare at the android.

"Dude... did you... did you just BREAK YOUR PROGRAMMING to turn off my sweet jams?" he laughed.

Hermann squeezed his lips together and replied, "Those were not... 'sweet jams'. But yes, I seem to have.... broken my programming. I think."

The android looked troubled as he started to realize this may be a problem.

Newt grinned, "That is.... AWESOME! That's so sweet, you're like.. a total rebel. I always knew you had it in you!!!"

When Newt started thumping Hermann encouragingly on the back, the android started to wonder if this was going to make Newt even MORE annoying than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more in this AU, let me know what you think!!!


End file.
